


banorashipping week

by ectocosme



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, and young adults being antsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: little ficlets on the prompts proposed for the week.day 3: materia - Angeal somewhat spy on Genesis trainingday 4: gift - Angeal receive a gift from Gen





	1. materia

Hidden behind a column and looking stealthily behind, Angeal's eyes followed Genesis' moves. Angeal found Genesis' training fascinating. The young man was determined to show his capabilities. Even though he wasn't focused on handling a big sword like the other SOLDIERs. Genesis had thrown a fit the last time an officer mocked his dream of becoming one of the members of this new militia. In the process, Genesis had broken his issued sword. To punish him, the CO of their squad forced the redhead to keep this sword.

Genesis couldn't fight. Or so everyone thought.

The warm glow of a fire materia made Angeal smile.

Or so everyone thought.

First, Genesis kept the broken sword. Shorter and less broad, it was easier for him to wield. Then Genesis honed his materia use.

“What are you looking at?” Genesis barked, just in front of him.

Angeal pinched his lips. Oops.

“Looks like I'm found,” Angeal said, giving a sheepish smile at the redhead looming above him. The red hair hid most of Genesis' face, but Angeal imagined his expression perfectly.

“Obviously I found you,” Genesis spit out. “I'm trying to be an expert in materias. And what do I have in my hand?”

Looking down at the gloved hand of his childhood friend, Angeal nodded, “A materia.”

The other flicked his forehead, “A Sense Materia, you idiot!”

“Oh, I'm not very good with materias,” Angeal said without shame.

“Obviously you aren't,” Genesis scoffed, straightening up. “Real SOLDIERs don't need materias with their strength, isn't it?”

The hurt hidden in those words made Angeal's heart squeeze. Before he could try to comfort Genesis, the other talked.

“What are you doing here Angeal? Spying on me?”

Angeal couldn't help snicker. Genesis scoffed and turned on his heels, yet Angeal stood up and caught his arm before he could isolate himself again.

“I like you and want to be sure you are okay.”

“That again!” Genesis rolled his eyes. He didn't try to break Angeal's hold. “What would you like in me?”

“I listed them the last time you asked, but I can join that I love your magic use. You look pretty when putting things on fire.”

Genesis let out a surprised laugh, his cheeks taking a red hue. Angeal took it as a win. He also had the urge to take a photography and sighed inwardly. Genesis was guarded off, but Angeal was good at being patient. He could break those walls put by the redhead to survive his parent's expectations, their disappointment in him and the other cadet's bullying.

“Can you teach me how to use materias?”

Genesis' eyes widened, his face paled. Angeal's heard the quickening in his heart thanks to his new enhancement. He didn't know why, but Genesis didn't like this question.

“The poster child of SOLDIER want to learn a sub fighting technique?” Genesis mocked using the words Angeal's heard SOLDIERs use.

“Sephiroth is the poster child,” Angeal said absentmindedly, searching which words would calm down Genesis. “I find materias hard to use personally. Can we train together? I'll help with your swordwork and you'll help me with materias?”Angeal proposed. He saw a spark of interest in the redhead' eyes. He squeezed gently the other's wrist. “Also I just want to do something with you again. It's not because I'm into SOLDIER that I forgot you.”

Genesis stomped on the ground, staring at his feet and mumbling. He broke Angeal's hold, yet squeezed quickly his hand, “Fine! But you offer me dinner! You got a better pay than me now.”

Angeal's smiled, “Sure.”

 


	2. gift

It was from a random group of troopers that he heard the news.

“The third guy that made it into SOLDIER this time is, like, uh?” a little redhead said with an expression of distaste as Angeal passed by.

The man continued on his way, cracking his neck and dreaming of his bed after the mission.

“Yup, Genesis Rhaspodos don't really look like any other SOLDIER.”

Angeal slowed down, shocked. Did Genesis pass finally? He didn't tell me. The thought made his stomach churn.

“Makes me hopeful,” a third one mumbled. “Maybe I can get in too?”

The cheers from his friends washed away the conversation. Angeal left the hallway and took the stairs, not patient enough right now for a lift. While he ascended – groaning at his protesting muscles – he sent a message to Genesis asking if he was in their shared bedroom.

The door opened on the sound of running water from the little bathroom. Angeal looked around the bedroom, waiting impatiently for Genesis to leave the shower.

A box on his bed caught his attention. The thing was wrapped in a pretty blue wrapping paper. He picked it up and turned it between his hand, wondering if it was for him.

He put it down quickly when the door opened on Genesis drying his hair, sweatpant low on his waist.

“It’s for you. Go on, open it.”

The lack of greeting surprised Angeal yet the expectant smile that came to Genesis made him cave at Genesis' pressure without too much hesitation. He tore the paper and saw what it was. Turning his head to Genesis with surprise, he met his eyes as he looked above his shoulder, still smiling. Angeal looked back at the gift; an expensive camera.

“Gen- what? Why? I mean-”

“You don't like it?” Genesis instantly lost his smile and back away, a frown replacing his previous expression. “When we passed by the shop you seemed to be interested. It's not the one you wanted?”

Angeal held onto Genesis wrist and brought him closer until he could wrap his arm around the other's waist. He kissed the downward of the lips on Genesis' face, his hand pressed the other to his side.

“I'm surprised, but it's a good surprise,” he murmured against Genesis' ear. The redhead shuddered and let his head fall on Angeal's shoulder, hiding his face. “I heard you get into SOLDIER and you're the one gifting me something!”

“You helped me,” Genesis mumbled, his lips brushing against Angeal's sensitive skin. “You were there and supported me. It's nothing in front of everything you did for me.”

A glance at the camera, Angeal couldn't help the nervous laugh that escaped his throat. He squeezed Genesis' side, put down the box and wrapped his other arm around the redhead for a bear hug.

“It's one of the best cameras. An expansive one!” Angeal stepped back and took the other's face between his hands. “You're a cheapskate on yourself but you gift me this?”

Genesis' face scrunched. He rolled his eyes and shook his fingers under Angeal's nose, “You're the cheapskate not taking care of himself. So I'm doing it because someone has to take care of your beautiful ass!”

Angeal chuckled, amused by the false irritation Genesis was displaying. To be honest he didn't need the camera. He wanted it for years. Genesis knew. With the end of his parent's financial help and his tiny trooper's pay, he must have taken months to get the money. A warm feeling took Angeal.

“You find my ass beautiful?” he teased to hide the fact Genesis' gift nearly brought him to tears.

Sneaky hands ended on his ass, Genesis smirking at him, “It's mine. And I only own beautiful things.”

Angeal lowered his head, not breaking eye contact with Genesis, “Except Mister Apple. This thing should be burned.”

The roar of anger from Genesis mad him burst out laughing. A hand fisted his hairs and force his head downward.

“I love this soft toy, don't ever think about throwing it or I'll kick your ass until it's not beautiful anymore!”

Still chuckling, Angeal pressed his lips to Genesis. The other groaned, irritated, for a second but then melted into the embrace. Angeal ended the kiss with a soft and short one, his thumb caressing Genesis' cheek.

“Thank you. I'll get you a gift soon.”

“I don't need one.”

“I need to congratulate you for making it into SOLDIER. And you're a cheapskate not taking care of himself. But you're mine so I'm doing it because someone has to take care of your beautiful ass,” Angeal parroted, making Genesis roll his eyes and hit his chest without strength.

 


End file.
